Timothy Clarkwell
Timothy Clarkwell is the name of a six-year-old human boy who is notable for being one of the most powerful beings in Dimension X90 . He was born to Annisa and Johnson Clarkwell. On the day of his birth, he was kidnapped by a mad scientist who had somehow obtained a large quanitity of Nis. The scientist injected the Nis into the part of Timothy's brain that processed anger. As a result, he got super strength, super speed, regenerative abilities, and an inhanced immune system and totally lost control of himself whenever he became sufficiently angry. This led to him being given the knickname "Angry Boy." When he becomes sufficiently angry, his face gets bright red, and his eyes become totally red, with black hypnotic swirl patterns that swirl inside his eyes instead of pupils. In his most angry (and most powerful) mode, his eyes are black, with yellow warning symbols (the triangle with an exclamation point in it) that flash from visible to invisible in his eyes instead of pupils. In his most angry mode, he has the power to destroy at least four entire dimensions and possibly up to eight dimensions. History On the day of Timothy's birth, a mad scientist drugged his parents to make them fall asleep and injected Timothy with Nis. The first time that Timothy used his powers was when he was 1 year old and his mother left him with a babysitter. The babysitter was actually evil, and put Timothy in a large purse and started driving away with him. Timothy got scared and angry and his powers activated. He ripped open the purse and when the babysitter heard the noise and looked around, she swerved off a bridge into a river because of her shock at seeing what had happened. Timothy swam at superspeed into the ocean, escaped a shark that tried to attack him, and then fell asleep on top of the water. He eventually made it back to his house, going so fast that he got there and was asleep in his cradle before his mom got home from work. He used his power several more times in the following years. One time when he was three, he got mad that a daycare worker wouldn't let him out of his high chair, so his power activated and he went on a rampage. During the ramapage, he destroyed a top secret government base. The official story was that it had been a powerful earthquake. His parents only learned about his powers when he was five, and Godzilla (property of whoever owns it, no copyright infringement intended) rose up out of the ocean and grabbed him as his parents watched in horror. Godzilla dragged him back down into the ocean and submerged. Then his parents saw Godzilla fly out of the water and hit it with a splash. They saw Timothy float up to the surface, grab the tip of one of Godzilla's spikes, and throw Godzilla again. Eventually, after getting bruised and battered for a few minutes, Godzilla swam away as fast as he could. Timothy has used his powers a few times since then, the most notable incidents being when he kicked a 100-kilometre-wide meteor that was about to hit Earth away, when he defeated the Beings and threw them into a different dimension, and when he fought the Puppet and threw it into a different universe.